The invention relates to a locking system for sliding panes of a cupboard forming a display cabinet. More particularly, the invention relates to a system allowing the locking of a single pane or the simultaneous locking of two sliding panes of a cupboard forming a display cabinet, and the identification of a locked position and the transmission of the corresponding information to a monitoring device.
Manual cupboard-locking systems are already known in the form of conventional mechanical locks. Also known are electromagnetic closure elements which comprise an electromagnet and whose movable element locks the door when the lock is electrically controlled. The advantage of these electromagnetic systems is that they make it possible to verify the locking by defining an electric supervision circuit. Such a system is described for example in patent FR 2 868 106.
The present invention forms an enhancement of this type of closure.